Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Aeronthewolfman
Summary: PG 13 due to later chapters. My first fic, I hope you like it.
1.

Disclaimer: The almighty ruler J.K. Rowling owns the people, I own the plot. THe first 3/4 of the first chapter belongs to EowynStar.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Boy!" The strident voice seemed to echo through the entire household. Frowning, Harry Potter  
chose to ignore the yelling voice; maybe if no one acknowledged its existence it would go  
away. Flipping to the next page in his textbook, he dipped his quill in the inkwell and heaved a  
huge sigh. Why did he have so much more schoolwork over the summer than he did last year?  
  
  
  
"BOY!" This time he had no time to ignore the voice as it was accompanied with feet pounding  
angrily up the stairs. He quickly whipped his schoolwork under the floorboards in his room  
before his uncle Vernon stormed in. His already ugly face, which was now red with rage, was  
not a pretty sight.  
  
  
  
"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CUT THE GRASS YET?"  
  
  
  
"I said I would before you got back," Harry said, in what he hoped was a reasonable tone.  
  
  
  
His uncle Vernon's eyes flashed, a signal that Harry better not speak anymore. "Five minutes,"  
He hissed. "If you aren't out there in five minutes . . ."  
  
  
  
Harry met his aunt and his fat cousin Dudley at the foot of the stairs. Dudley was whinning  
about the diet he was on.  
  
  
  
"But Dudley dearest," his aunt Petunia cooed. She was the only one who could think of Dudley  
as "dearest," Harry thought. "I promise that when we go into town, I'll get you that new Sony  
Play Station for being so good and sticking to it. The nurse says you've already lost five  
pounds!" Harry covered his snicker with a forceful cough.   
  
  
  
"We?" Uncle Vernon trudged down the last few steps. "We? I thought only I was going into  
town!"  
  
  
  
"But, Vernon, I've already promised Dudkins."  
  
  
  
"But," Uncle Vernon growled. "We can't leave him," He shot a disgusted look at Harry. "Alone  
here!" Even though Harry was almost fifteen and going into his fifth year at Hogwarts they still  
wouldn't let him stay at home alone. They probably feared he would hex the entire place  
somehow.   
  
  
  
"Well," Her face broke into a mix of distaste and reluctance. "We could . . .bring him with us?"  
Her husband scowled. "Well Vernon I really need to get some shopping done."  
  
  
  
"And I get my play station," Dudley piped up.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Uncle Vernon's lips were set in a firm straight line. He turned a glared at Harry. "Go  
outside, and get in the car. And if anything," His eyes flashed at the memory of past outings  
with his nephew. "Anything dodgy happens, you can forget about going to school this year!"  
  
  
  
"But Uncle," Harry said with mock sweetness. "I thought I was supposed to cut the grass?"  
  
  
  
"OUT!"  
**************************  
  
Wow, Harry thought, I never realized London was so BIG! He was in his Uncle Vernon's company car, pulling into the mall's parking lot. The only buildings that Harry had ever seen that were bigger were the Quidditch World Cup Arena and Hogwarts Castle itself.  
  
"Alright, get out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon was not in a happy mood, due to thefact that the whole household of 4 Privet Drive was coming on his private shopping trip. As they walked into the mall, Harry saw a face that made him feel lightheaded.  
  
"Professor DUMBLEDORE?!"   



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry 'bout the last chapter. It sucked, I know. I hope to make this one better. Oh, and thanks to: Ts, Kelzery, person, Nimbuschick, Frogstar42, and Jules for revieing the first chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: The all-knowing and almighty JKR owns every single character...so far....DUM DUM DUMMMMMM.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Professor Dumbledore wasn't the only person in the mall that made the scene. The entire Weasley crew, including Bill and Charlie, was there, along with Hermione.   
  
"What the heck?!" Harry screamed. Uncle Vernon turned very pale, and turned to look at the group of witches and wizards.   
  
"D-don't c-c-come any c-closer," Uncle Vernon mumbled, obviously scared out of his wits.   
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Dursley, I have no intention to harm you or your family. I am here just to take Harry back to school," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"Fine, but he doesn't have his stuff," Uncle Vernon said, suprisingly calm.  
  
"I have it in the car already," said Mr. Weasley, making Harry jump.  
  
"NEVER ENTER MY HOUSE AGAIN, OR HARRY WILL NEVER RETURN TO THAT RUDDY SCHOOL OF YOURS!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Oh, you can't stop him from going to Hogwarts, because from now on, Harry can use magic at any household, along with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, because they will need to protect themselves, and you," Proffessor Dumbledore said. Harry's mouth dropped open, along with all the Dursleys. Dudley let out a sound that sounded mysteriously like "mama," and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia(A/N: Whoops, fergot 'bout her) just stood there, frozen.   
  
"B-But-" Uncle Vernon started, before getting cut off by Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be at your house for the rest of the year, so You needn't worry about Dudley growing a pig's tail again," Harry said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but quickley recovered.   
  
"So, Harry, if you are ready, lets head to the Burrow," Dumbledore said, on his way out.  
  
"Bye, Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley! See you next summer!" Harry said gleefully, heading to the ministry cars waiting outside. 


End file.
